


Taking Flight

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Dead Reckoning" prompt Diana to re-evaluate her relationship with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Plans

"Three to transport," Superman said, and within moments they were standing in the Watchtower.

Batman stalked off the pad, and Diana started to follow him when Superman grabbed her shoulder. "Let him go."

She turned to face him. "Why? He _needs_ us! You saw what happened!"

"I know. But the best thing you can do for Br-" he caught himself, "for _Batman_ is to leave him alone right now." Slipping his arm around her, he continued. "Besides, we never made it to that hamburger joint, and I'm still hungry. You?"

Diana paused, thinking. "Sounds good. I'm ready for a change."


	2. Metropolis Sunrise

Diana realized how long she and Clark had been talking once the sky had begun to lighten. Over coffee and the diner's legendary chocolate milkshakes, they had discussed their relationship problems, without resolution.

Clark quickly threw some bills on the table and rose. "Let's go."

He held the door for her, and they stepped outside. Instantly, he changed into his costume. Diana followed.

Soon they had ringside seats for the sunrise as they hovered above the clouds. Diana turned to admire Clark's profile: black hair, blue eyes, strong jaw - like Bruce, yet so different.

_Time to leave the shadows and fly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic 100 prompt: Sunrise


	3. Gateway City Sunset

Diana flew slowly over her new home. Gateway City had needed a hero; she had wanted a change of scene from the Watchtower. It was a perfect match.

"Need any help moving in?" Clark called. 

She turned and saw him hovering nearby.

"I didn't bring much. And it's not like I can't lift my boxes."

"No, but I know what it's like to be alone in a new city. Thought I'd come by and say hi."

They floated in silence for a while, admiring the view.

"Lovely sunset," she said.

"Yes. Beautiful."

She realized he was looking straight at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic 100 prompt: Sunset


	4. The Eyes Have It

When Clark and Diana entered the conference room, J'onn knew, even without telepathy, that something had changed between them. Diana's eyes sparkled, their blue no longer clouded by bitterness. She looked happy, and – curiously for a warrior - at peace.

There was a spring in Clark's step that J'onn hadn't seen in months. Clark had traded his usual world-weary expression for a farm boy's wide smile. He glanced at Diana, his face radiating joy, his eyes warm pools for an Amazon to bathe.

J'onn saw Bruce stiffen, and wondered if his icy blue eyes had narrowed behind the cowl's lenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic 100 prompt: Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanfic 100 challenge. Prompt: Dinner


End file.
